


Thor's Gift

by Debi_C



Series: Second Chances. [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2018, Thor gives Jack O'Neill's clone, Jon, a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Gift

Thirty year old Captain Jonathan O'Neill came into his apartment and threw his windbreaker jacket and flight cap on the couch in the living room. It had been a long day. The flight simulator had gone wonky on him and he'd crashed the virtual F117 that he'd been operating. Tech Sergeant Miller had been pissed at him.

"This is not a space vehicle O'Neill. It CANNOT go into orbit! What the hell were you trying to do, SIR?"

He could only shrug. It should be able to go into space. He had thought the computer could compensate for the air speed and atmospheric pressure. The X-301 had done it and it had been back-engineered almost fifteen years earlier not to mention the SR-71 ages before that. Why couldn't the geniuses at Lockheed take an already existing plane and use some of its design attributes to upgrade another? It didn't make sense. They had the damn technology, why couldn't they use it for crying out loud.

He was so frustrated that he'd almost called Jack. HE would understand. When they, er, he, er, him had flown the X-301 it had been new and the scientists at Area 51 had done it . . . why not now?

But he knew better. Yeah, Jack would commiserate, bitch and moan right along with him but he wouldn't be able to help and it would just make the older man feel bad. He knew that the retired General would be as frustrated as himself. He could only say he was sorry and then that would be that.

Jon knew he had gotten the better end of the deal. He realized that this do over, as Jack called it, was his chance to make a difference again and to shine on his own. But it didn't help him to understand the all pervasive bureaucratic mind set and he'd have to spend the next two hours trying to convince Jack not to call some higher ups to help him out. It was sort of like teaching a pig to sing, it would frustrate him and irritate the pig.

It would be nice to hear Daniel's voice again though. Every once in a while the younger man would answer the phone before Jack got to it. He at least understood and could sympathize without trying to interfere. And he so loved to hear Danny talk. That voice never ceased to calm him whether it was after a long day spent on the flight line or in the simulator. But Daniel probably wouldn't be home for a couple of hours yet. He was involved in a big project at the SGC now and wouldn't be home until well after twenty-three hundred hours if the last several days were anything to judge by.

Jon thought again about the pros and cons of the phone call. He could make that call later and, if he was lucky, he'd get Daniel while Jack was on the house's rooftop observatory. Yep, he'd wait until later.

The young man picked up the TV remote and turned it on the history channel. The sound droned on as he went into the bedroom and changed into tee-shirt and jeans. Then he made his way into the kitchen area of the small loft apartment. Checking his cupboard he decided that a can of soup and a turkey sandwich would be good for dinner. Jon reached into the fridge for a bottle of beer from the six pack when he turned and caught sight of an old familiar shimmer in the air.

The air began to clear up in a second or two and somehow he wasn't surprised to find himself looking at the small grey figure of an Asgard standing in the middle of his living room. "Greetings, O'Neill."

Jon looked at the figure for a second or two, then asked cautiously, "Thor?"

"Yes. It is I, O'Neill."

"Well, it's been a long time, buddy. How have you been?"

"Things have been proceeding well." Thor nodded slowly blinking his large black eyes as he looked around the small living area then back at Jon. "Since the SGC has all but destroyed the replicators, our civilization is rebuilding apace. We hope to once again regain our place in the galaxy."

Jon nodded and settled on the couch to be more on a level with the diminutive alien. He indicated his drink. "Would you like a beer . . . or something?"

"No, thank you. I do not believe it would agree with my metabolism."

"Oh, that's a good point." Jon had a flash of an inebriated Asgard crashed on his couch. "So, ah, what can I do for you?"

Thor looked at him then glanced down at his hands. He almost seemed embarrassed . . . if a member of a superior race could do that. "We seem to have a conundrum."

"A conundrum?" Jon looked at him in puzzlement.

"An intricate and difficult problem."

"I know what a conundrum is, Thor."

"Of course. It is Loki."

"Loki?"

"The Asgard scientist who was doing the genetic research on your race."

"Yeah, I remember." Jon said dryly. "My creator."

"Indeed."

"So what's the little rascal done this time?"

The Asgard looked confused as if searching his brain for the term rascal. Finally, he seemed to have figured it out and continued. "He has been doing unauthorized research on advanced races again."

"Again?" Jon was concerned. This was how he had been created. "Which race?"

"Yours." Thor looked unhappy.

"Oh Jeez." The young man put his beer bottle down. "I thought . . . "

"As did we," The little alien nodded. "This time he was conducting research to identify the key elements involved in differentiating your race from that of the Ancients. He had created another clone several years ago and has been keeping him hidden from us. Luckily we discovered Loki's work and were able to stop him yet again."

"He didn't make another me, did he?" Jon looked briefly at the beer bottle but decided that it needed to be much stronger than that . . . or not at all. "I mean, one Jack O'Neill is enough, two an embarrassment . . . three would be . . . well, impossible."

"No, he did not create another you." Thor looked positively grim. "He took his template from someone who had ascended."

"Really? How did he manage that?" The young man looked at his guest curiously. "Did he cut off a glowly tentacle?"

"No, O'Neill. He took genetic samples from one who had been ascended and then had returned to human form."

"DANIEL?" O'Neill stood up and stared down at the little grey alien. "HE TOOK DANIEL?"

"Indeed, he did," Thor continued on looking up at the shocked human. "We only located the clone recently, but he had evidently been in existence for some time. Loki had found a way to repair the genetic alterations we had created in his marker and the subject has survived."

"DANIEL HAS A MARKER TOO?"

"Of course. We had placed it there some time ago." Thor looked at him with puzzlement. "Did you not think that we would fail to keep track of your companion also?"

"You never said . . . "

"You never asked." Thor nodded wisely at him. "However, because of this, we now have a problem."

"A problem?"

"Yes, O'Neill. We have a second Daniel Jackson."

Jon had to smile. "And this is a problem?"

The Asgard regarded him for a moment. "Indeed. We have sequestered Loki in a secure area to prevent him from more unauthorized experiments. His laboratory has been closed, and his research notes stored away in a safe place. But, there is the question of what to do with this clone. He feels out of place and is alone amongst us."

"Is he all right?" O'Neill had a sudden thought. "I mean, he's not gonna die or anything is he?"

"No," Thor shook his head slowly. "As I said, Loki managed to repair the flaw. He is a fully functional human male. But the clone has no place in our society. That he has succeeded in adjusting as well as he has is a testimony to his ability to adapt and compensate. But," the little alien seemed to sigh, "He is not happy. He serves no purpose. He has requested to come to Earth and seek asylum here." The alien looked at Jon. "Would you assist by allowing us to bring him to you?"

Jon was dumbstruck. Daniel . . . well, this Daniel, wanted to come here . . . to him . . . now. "Sure. I mean, of course. I'd be more than happy to have him come and stay with me." Then a thought occurred to him. "How old is this Daniel?"

"He is the equivalent of your late juvenile years. When he was created several years ago he was the same age as you were when Loki cloned you. He has continued to mature at a rate normal to your species."

"So, he was about fifteen when he was created?" Thor nodded. "And that was?"

"Approximately two of your Earth years."

"So he's still a teenager, but about seventeen or eighteen now."

"That would be a good approximation, if I understand your physical growth patterns."

Jon had to sit down again. "So, you want to give me a Daniel Jackson who is mentally mature, say in his late thirties, but is about seventeen years old physically?"

"Yes." Thor tilted his head in acknowledgment. "Do you want him?"

"Oh, my God."

"There was no deity involved. Is that an affirmative answer?"

"Uh, yeah." Jon quickly shook his head to clear it. He couldn't believe it. Daniel . . . Daniel Jackson . . . a Daniel of his own. Oh. My. God. "Yeah, if he wants to come here, he's . . . he's more than welcome."

"Very well," Thor nodded in a satisfied manner. "I believe he will be much happier here with you and others of his own kind."

&&&&&&&&&

Daniel arrived in Thor's trademark transporter beam. After the shimmer of displaced air cleared, Jon got his first look at the teenaged clone of Daniel. The youngster was of medium height. He'd not yet attained his full growth. He was slender to the point of thin and sporting a mop of golden brown hair that looked like it hadn't seen a pair of scissors since he'd been created. The boy was wearing a brief loincloth and vest outfit made from a metallic looking material. He briefly looked around apprehensively until his gaze settled on Jon. "Jack?"

Jon smiled back at him warmly. "Kinda."

"You're . . . you're young."

He got up from his place on the couch and approached the teen slowly. "That's cause I'm not him . . . Jack, I mean. I'm me."

Daniel looked at him in confusion. "I don't know what you mean."

"Daniel, I'm Jon. I'm Jack's clone." He tried to look comforting and not too disappointed that Daniel had assumed that he would be the other Jack O'Neill. The boy had obviously expected the original O'Neill, not him. "Remember?"

The confusion turned to suspicion. "Then, you're too old. You were like me, younger, I mean."

Jon quietly raised his hands in the other Daniel's patented peaceful explorer gesture. "Dan . . . Danny, let me explain something that I guess Thor didn't think to tell you. Loki created me over fifteen years ago. A lot has changed since then, including me."

The young Daniel's expression shifted to one of concentration. "So you're saying that . . . wait, what year is this?"

"It's 2018, Danny."

"But the last date I remember is . . . 2005."

Jon looked at him in surprise. "That long? Thor told me you were only uh, created two years ago."

"I really don't know but that seems about right," the youngster nodded. "But I guess I have to take his word for it. I had no way of measuring time when Loki had me."

Jon could only nod. It seems to make some sense anyway. "How long have you been with Thor?"

"He said I was rescued by the authorities about four Earth months ago. I've been with him a few weeks I think." The well remembered brilliant blue eyes looked up at him. "So, where is Jack? The other Jack I mean."

"He's probably at home right now," he glanced at his watch, "waiting for Daniel . . . his Daniel that is."

The boy looked stricken. "His Daniel?"

"Yeah, the original. Why?"

"But . . . oh." The tone of his voice said it all.

Jon smiled, forcing cheerfulness. "Yeah, Jack retired several years ago. He and Daniel moved in together shortly afterwards."

"Jack's retired," Daniel repeated plaintively, hugging himself and shivering. Jon realized that the shock of his arrival was beginning to set in and the boy was also probably cold. His brief clothing afforded him no protection from the cool temperature in his apartment.

"Hey, let's get you into some warmer clothes." He turned and headed into his bedroom. Quickly, Jon pulled his dresser's top drawer open and pulled out a tee-shirt. A further search located a pair of worn sweat pants. "Here ya go. These will be more comfortable until we can get you something else."

Daniel took them and looked around. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Here, " Jon led him to the bathroom down the hall. "You can change in here and you aren't a bother."

The younger man ducked his head shyly and replied, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Jon smiled back at him. "And I mean that . . . you are welcome here. You're not a bother."

Daniel smiled in an endearingly familiar manner. Jon's heart seemed to explode in his chest. "Danny, I'm glad you're here." He took a chance and stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders and hugged him to his chest. "I've missed you."

At first he thought that he'd made a mistake, that Daniel would pull away from him, but the young body relaxed into him. After a moment, the slender arms slipped around his Jon's waist, pulling himself tightly against the older man, murmuring unintelligible words into his chest. Jon stayed still for a moment, then took a chance and kissed the youngster on the top of his unruly hair. "Sshh, it's okay. You're safe here with me." He squeezed back.

The damp face looked up at him. "Okay." The smile was back but there was a suspicious sniffle. "But, uh, Jack?" There was a pause. "I've only been eating Asgard food since, I uh, since . . . "

Jon nodded. "I gottcha, Danny," Jon chuckled softly. "No pizza and beer, just some soup."

"Coffee?"

"Well, why don't we start with milk?" Jon hugged him again and then stroked the soft downy cheek. "Let's not get you addicted to caffeine too soon." He looked pointedly at the clothes that were pressed between them in Daniel's hands. "You go get changed. Take a shower if you want too, then come and eat. It'll be ready in a jiffy."

&&&&&&&&

As Daniel showered and changed, Jon began to think his plan through. Though he was officially attached to the SGC, he was not on a field team yet. He was still filling in the empty blocks in his resume. Brigadier General Paul Davis had made no bones about it. He wanted him under his command. When 2nd Lt Jon O'Neill had graduated from the Air Force Academy with honors he'd kept close track of the young up and coming pilot. But Jon had not wanted to be Jack O'Neill Junior. He had a new chance at life and he wanted to be his own man. Jack had proven himself over and over again but he'd screwed up too. Jack retired a general, but it was a two star. Jon knew that to really make a difference in his world, and his galaxy, he had to be smarter and better. The dumb act had to go.

The Air Force had his true identity on record of course, but only a bare handful of people knew it. The President, the Chief of Staff, the Chief of the Air Force and the Commander of the SGC. So to other than this limited number he was nothing but a very bright hot shot pilot. Oh sure, his assignments were tweaked to give him the best shot at flying all the right planes and filling all the right job slots. Jon knew that he was being carefully groomed to be a part of the SGC and maybe a lot more so he took the assignments with enthusiasm and determination.

The only empty space that had remained unfilled was the acquisition of an Air Force wife and the expected 1.5 children. Jon had no enthusiasm for that one. Before he'd been cloned, before Daniel's ascension, the older Jack O'Neill had lived through an unhappy marriage and a tragedy. He had no inclination to experience that again. Charlie's death had scarred him as much as anything he had gone through in either of his lives. He'd had one shot at fatherhood and he'd fucked up so horribly that he wouldn't even consider another attempt. The original Daniel and he had been soulmates even before their physical relationship had begun. He couldn't and wouldn't replace his lover with another woman or man. He'd found his love and lost it until, well, now. Who had known he'd ever get a second chance like this?

Jon heard the shower turn off and in just a few minutes Daniel emerged pink, glowing and dripping from the bathroom. The clothes were too big for him but would do until Jon got to the Base Exchange the next day to pick up something for his friend to wear. He'd have to take some measurements to get them right. He was slender but this younger version of Daniel was downright lean.

As they sat down to dinner, Jon watched as the young man tried his first taste of chicken noodle soup. His expression was downright orgasmic. "Wow, I'd forgotten how real food could taste."

"Asgard food not too good?" Jon teased him.

"No, there were only a few things I could eat and they ranged from tasting like chalk to cardboard to dirt." Daniel shook his head. "Loki didn't care and Thor tried, but he only had concentrates on board his ship." He took another spoonful of the broth and noodles.

"Well, then take it easy here at first. I don't want you sick."

"No, I want to keep this in my stomach. It's too good to lose." Daniel smiled at him over the soup. "Did I say thank you for your taking me in?"

"Not needed, Daniel. You can stay as long as you want. It's been kind of lonely and . . . well, I've missed you."

The younger man put down his spoon. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You could never be that. Besides, before you can do anything we need to get you an identity and all the documentation. We'll call General Davis in the morning and get him to lend a hand."

"General who?"

"Paul Davis. He's the head of the SGC now since Carter retired. He knows about me so I'm sure he'll be thrilled to help you."

"Paul is a General now?"

"I told you a lot has changed. Jack retired a couple of years ago. Carter retired last year. Paul took command from her."

"Where's Teal'c?" Daniel pushed the empty soup bowl away and looked at Jon.

"He and Ry'ac are still leading the free Jaffas. Bra'tac was seriously injured and never fully recovered." He shook his head. "Tretonan can only do so much, but he seems satisfied. He's living on Chulak now with his new wife."

Daniel smiled at the idea of their old friend with a lady. "That's great." A yawn interrupted his thoughts. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Nah, don't worry. You've had an eventful day." Jon glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's nearly 2130 anyway. I'll get you some blankets and a pillow for the couch." He pushed the chair back. "Sorry I've only got this one bedroom apartment, but I think we can get a two bedroom fairly quickly, say in a month or so."

"Jack, er, Jon. You don't have to . . . I mean . . . I don't have to stay here."

Jon smiled down at his friend. "Danny, you're family. Of course I want you to stay with me. It'll be fine. If you can't stand the couch, I'll pick up a cot for one of us." He turned to bustle over to a cedar chest that was inhabiting the corner of the living area. Opening it, he pulled out a pillow and two blankets. "Here we go." He carried them over to the couch, plopped the pillow down on one end and began to unfold the blanket.

Daniel obediently stretched out on the sofa and smiled up at him. "Jack, this is too much . . . "

O'Neill perched on the corner of the couch. "No, it's not. It's just right. Look, you catch up on your sleep. Tomorrow we'll get you some clothes and see what it'll take to get you some ID." He smiled down at the sleepy young man on his sofa. "I'm really glad you're here."

"I am too, Jack." A sleepy smile answered him and made everything seem just perfect.

%%%%%%%%

Later that night, Jon was awakened by some sounds in the living room. He quickly got up from his bed and padded in, not wanting to wake his guest.

Daniel was still asleep, twitching and making some soft noises. He'd kicked the blanket off onto the floor and was curled up in a fetal position. He wasn't saying actual words, just some groans and small whimpering sounds. He held his hands and arms together but seemed to be trying to escape from bonds of some sort.

Jon came around to the side of the couch and perched on the edge. "Danny," he spoke soothingly to the young man. "Daniel, wake up." He gently shook the sleeper.

The young man jerked violently awake at his touch and sat bolt upright on the couch nearly colliding with Jon.

"Whoa, buddy," O'Neill said soothingly. "You were having one hell of a nightmare. Are you all right?"

Daniel wiped ineffectively at his flushed face and wet eyes. "Yes, I'm . . . I'm fine . . . " He looked around the room, then back at his friend's concerned face. "I was just dreaming."

"Yeah, and it must have been a doozy."

Danny nodded, a stray tear escaping down his cheek. "Sorry to be such a head case."

The phrase struck a memory in Jon. He instinctively reached out and pulled the younger man into his embrace. "You're not a head case, Danny. You never were."

"That's not how I remember it." Daniel tried to smile through his tears.

"Then you remember it wrong. We were wrong . . . not you." He looked down at the golden head now nestled against his chest. "Do you want to talk about the dream?"

"Not much to talk about . . . just some of the experiments come back in my dreams."

"Experiments?"

"Yes, from when Loki had me." Daniel looked up at Jon. "He had to restrain me for some of them or they'd be ruined."

"What kind of experiments?"

The youngster shrugged in the warmth of Jon's embrace. "It was hard for me to sit still when he took samples. He didn't have an effective anesthetic so I'd jump around a little."

Jon looked down at his friend in confused concern. "Wait, samples? What kind of samples?"

"Mostly body fluids and things like that. Once he broke a needle off in me during a spinal . . . "

Jon closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. That sorry little rat-bastard. "He took samples without knocking you out? He broke a damned needle off in your spine?"

The young eyes met his. "Well, Loki could fix whatever damage he did. There was just no way to deaden the pain during the procedures. It wasn't too bad. I'm fine now. It's okay."

"The next time I see Thor I'm going to ask for some up close and personal time with Loki," Jon promised both Daniel and himself. "I'm going to break his skinny little fucking neck and see if he can fix himself afterwards."

"Jack?" The younger man struggled in his arms. "Jack, you're holding me too tight; let go please."

Jon realized that he had Daniel in a crushing embrace and immediately loosened his hold. "Sorry, buddy. I didn't realize . . . Did I hurt you?" He pushed the younger man back so he could check him for damage.

Danny sat passively as Jon examined him. "I'm okay, really. I just couldn't breathe for a minute." He smiled softly, their eyes meeting. "It wasn't so bad."

The older man looked at his young friend sorrowfully. "Danny, torture is torture. What he did to you was inexcusable no matter what his reasons." His gaze hardened. "You know, even his own people, the Asgard, didn't approve of his methods. That's why they shut him down."

The younger man looked confused. " No, he said it was because of the Replicators. They didn't have the resources."

"Well, I remember Thor saying they were unsanctioned back when they made me." Jon shook his head. "I don't remember any experiments, but then he actually had Jack . . . and he was afraid of him."

"When they had Jack? That was a long time ago."

"Yep and even then they were illegal as hell. I remember how pissed off Thor was. In fact he seemed rather mad this time too."

"Loki said . . . "

"Loki was full of crap. The Asgard didn't even know about you. He kept you hidden for two years while he played Doctor Frankenstein on you."

"But, Jon, he made me. He owned me."

"Crap if he did." Then he looked at Daniel. "Hey, you called me Jon."

The young man blinked at him. "I did?"

"Yeah, you called me Jon, not Jack."

Daniel looked perplexed. "I uh, I'm sorry."

"No. You finally realized I'm Jon. I'm not Jack. Just like you . . . you're Danny, not Daniel."

Once again the teenager fell silent. Then softly, as if to himself, "I'm not Daniel Jackson." He looked fearfully at Jon. "I'm not who I was. I'm . . . different."

Jon nodded. "You have a new beginning now. You can start over. You can be whoever or whatever you want to be."

"Anyone?"

"Well, within reason. Why not?" He smiled. "You're the right age to go back to college if you want, branch out . . . whatever."

"How about joining the military?"

Jon looked at the other closely. "Sure, you could get an appointment to the Air Force Academy and go in and kick their academic butts if you wanted to. Is that what you want?"

Daniel managed a teasing grin. "No."

"Good." Jon chuckled and hugged him again. "I don't want you to leave me too soon."

Daniel squeezed him back and tucked his head back under Jon's chin. "I don't want to leave you at all."

%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning Jon awoke to the warmth of another body cuddled up against him. After the nightmare that Daniel had experienced the night before they had decided that it would be better if he stayed close to Jon. He looked over at the young man still asleep in his bed.

Danny was still wearing Jon's sweats and a tee-shirt. Both were too large for the boy's skinny frame, making him appear younger still than his approximate seventeen years of age. Damn, he looked like jail bait. They'd have to be extremely careful until age verification was documented. Daniel might have the mind of a forty-year-old man but it was trapped in the body of a teenager, complete with self-doubts, insecurities and raging hormones. Of course, nothing sexual in nature had happened between them nor would it for a while yet. His friend was still much too vulnerable. Jon wanted him awake, settled, sound and certain before anything even resembling a relationship could begin. There would be no hanky panky until they were both ready. He wanted his partner back, but he wanted him back completely. And only if Danny wanted to resume their partnership.

Jon watched Danny sleep for several minutes before Mother Nature made him aware of his body's early morning demands. He got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to take care of business. After he finished and made sure that the other was still asleep, Jon took advantage of his privacy. He went into the living room and called the O'Neill/Jackson residence.

The familiar lined face and voice answered on the vid- phone. "O'Neill."

"Jack."

"Yeah? Oh, Jon. What's up?"

"Jack. I've got a little situation here. Thor paid me a visit."

"Yeah, how is the little gray guy?"

"He's fine, but now I've got sort of a problem. It seems they caught Loki dabbling again."

"Oh? What a surprise." Jack didn't sound surprised at all. "Dabbling in what, may I ask?"

"The same stuff as before." Jon took a deep breath and spoke quickly to get it out all at once. "HeclonedDaniel."

There was dead silence on the other end as his own aged features frowned back at him. "Oh. And?"

He was surprised at the lack of reaction in the other man's face and tone so he added, "And, he's about seventeen years old."

"But, that's . . . "

"Yeah, evidently Loki held him a prisoner for about a year and a half . . . experimenting on him. When the Asgard found him, they asked him where he wanted to be taken. He said Earth."

There was a noise behind Jack and the other man could be seen motioning to someone. Not surprisingly, Daniel appeared next to Jack as the phone pulled back to focus on both of them. "Hi Jon."

"Daniel," Jon greeted the other man, then continued, confident that Jack would fill in his partner to the point he was at. "So anyway, he's here now. I need some help getting him set up with an ID and everything else."

"Have you called Davis?"

"Not yet. I was going to call and get some emergency leave approved. I'm off today and tomorrow since it's the weekend."

"Davis is your best bet right now. He'll be willing to help I'm sure and he'll also know how to handle it." Jack spoke to him and Daniel nodded in the background. "After you get the paperwork started come out and see us. We should be able to give you a hand."

"Thanks. That's what I had hoped."

Daniel looked at him curiously. "How do you feel about it, Jon?"

He had to smile at Daniel's question. "I'm excited, happy, and concerned. It's gonna be hard on him at first."

"No, Jon. How do you feel?"

"That's easy, Daniel. He's you. I love him."

"Then help him to understand." The familiar, beloved face smiled at him. "Cause, if he's really me, he loves you too. He can't help himself."

"Well, I'm not gonna assume anything." He glanced back to Jack's face. "He'll be starting over again. I want him to have a chance at happiness, whether it's with me or someone else. He deserves it."

Jack nodded. "He'll have to make his own decisions, but you know that as well as I do." He glanced at his partner. "Daniel Jackson will do nothing else."

&&&&&&&&&&&

One phone call later and Captain Jon O'Neill and Danny Jackson were in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain in the Infirmary. The SGCs current CMO, Doctor Nanci Barrett had completed her physical exam of young Daniel and had disappeared into the medical archives of the SGC.

Jon was leaning on a gurney fidgeting with a saline IV bag. Danny was sitting on an exam table dressed in a hospital gown looking like he was fighting the urge to run screaming in terror down the concrete hallways. "What could be taking her so long?" he asked plaintively.

"She said she was going to look up my initial records, your initial records, Jack's retirement records, and Daniel's last physical." He shrugged, picking up another saline bag and starting a circular juggling routine. "You know it's been quite a while since they've had to deal with an Asgard clone."

"Yes, so she said."

"Actually, it's been fifteen years ago, give or take a year or so," a familiar voice said from the doorway. Paul Davis, looking older but just as dapper as always in his blues, entered the room. Captain O'Neill snapped to attention. Danny looked panic stricken. "At ease, gentlemen, at ease." The senior officer came into the room and smiled at the two younger men.

Jon relaxed a bit and nodded reassuringly at Danny. "Thank you, sir."

Davis looked over at O'Neill and smiled. "Good to see you again, Captain. How's the training coming?"

"Not as fast as I'd like, sir. I think the techs are underestimating the F-117's flight capability."

"I did hear that you keep over stressing the flight simulator."

"Well, yes, sir. There is that." Jon flushed a little. He wasn't sure if that he had been criticized or praised.

Davis nodded at him then looked over at the teenager. "So, this is the young man you called me about this morning."

"Yes, sir. Thor left him at my apartment last night," Jon answered taking a step toward his friend.

"Why did he do that instead of bringing him here? I know that Asgard technology has the capability."

The Captain looked from Danny to the General. "I believe that he thought that I . . . would welcome him, sir. Be able to make him feel more comfortable . . . since I'm a clone as well."

Davis pursed his lips. "It's possible, I suppose." He shifted his gaze to Danny. "It's good to meet you young man."

"Thank you, General Davis." Danny looked a bit calmer with Jack standing close to him. "I'm, uh, pleased to be back . . . uh, back here . . . uh, here at the SGC."

The General smiled at his nervous stutter. "Relax, son. You're welcome here."

"Well, I hope that includes me too, General," a familiar sounding voice spoke from the doorway. The three turned to see the figure of the legendary Major General O'Neill.

"Of course, General. It's always good to see you again." Davis smiled and motioned the man into the room.

"Thanks Paul, it's good to be here." Jack greeted the younger General Officer with a smile and a handshake, then turned to his own doppleganger. "How are you Jon?" He then glanced at Danny. "Is everything going all right?"

"Yeah, Jack. So far so good." Jon turned to the teenager still seated on the gurney. "Jack. I'd like you to meet Danny."

The older man stepped forward and looked at the boy curiously. "Danny, I'm pleased to meet you, though I must say I'm a bit surprised." He carefully used the name that Jon had.

Daniel looked at Jack completely thunderstruck. He sat there, gap-jawed for a moment, then managed to garble out a thank you. Jack looked so old. Jon had told him that the man was in his sixties and retired but the last time he'd seen him Jack had barely been fifty. The silver hair had gone completely white, his lean muscular form had dropped some of its weight, and a pair of glasses were settled on the bridge of the hawk like nose. The only thing that seemingly had remained the same was the grin.

"What's wrong, Danny?" the older O'Neill said to him softly. "Are you surprised?"

"Jack, I . . . "

He chuckled softly. "I know, Danny. It's got to be a shock. Jon tells us that Loki took his samples from Daniel more than fifteen years ago." He sighed. "That was a few years back, and I bet I've changed a lot from how you remember me." Danny nodded mutely and he continued. "But I'm really me. Daniel's aged a bit too, but then he was always better looking than me."

The men were interrupted when Doctor Barrett entered the room and swiftly walked over to the knot of men. She stopped beside the exam table and laid some folders and a small rectangular box down next to the young Daniel. They all looked at her expectantly.

"Well, sirs, I've got the test results back that I've run on Doctor, er, Mister Jackson. I was able to locate the findings that Doctor Fraiser had run on Captain O'Neill and I also pulled the last test results from our Doctor Jackson. By using all of these resources I was able to determine several things." She looked up and around at her audience.

General O'Neill looked at her. "Annndd you found what?"

"Number one: he has the same identical genome as our Doctor Daniel Jackson." She looked at General Davis who nodded for her to go on. "Number two: he does not carry the genetic mistakes that Captain O'Neill did when he first appeared. This means that he will continue to grow, mature, and age in a normal fashion." She looked at the boy. "Number three: by using your bone scans and the MRI I would say you are somewhere between the ages of sixteen and twenty. You will grow a little taller and, I should hope, a bit heavier." Danny nodded and smiled at Jon. "However," she raised her hand and reached for her young patients, "there are scars and other physical signs that some invasive procedures have been done on you. I can tell you had several biopsies done and there are even signs of some traumatic injury to the brain. It's healed now, but it may possibly cause migraine headaches and might lead to seizures later on." She looked at him meaningfully. "You have to be careful in the future and let your doctor know if you show any symptoms such as severe headaches, light headedness, or aphasia." She squeezed the hand she was holding. "Do you understand?"

He nodded, looking a little frightened.

Jon put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Doc?"

"We just have to wait and see, Captain. It may be nothing or it could directly affect his lifestyle."

"But for right now he's good to go," Jack O'Neill put in. "At least that's what I'm hearing."

Doctor Barrett released Danny's hand and added a comforting pat on his knee. "That's correct, for right now you're a normal healthy teenager." She smiled. "Oh, except for these." She opened the box that she had brought in and pulled out a pair of spectacles. Nodding she handed them to the boy.

Danny eagerly accepted them and slipped them on. "Wow!"

Jon reached over and laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Better?"

The blue eyes turned to his friend. "Much better. I'd kinda gotten used to not having them, but they do make a big difference."

Doctor Barrett smiled at the interplay between the two young men. "They are Doctor Jackson's. I'll order him another pair made. You should get your eyes tested though, the prescription may be slightly different between you two with the age difference. But these should help you for now.  
Enjoy."

General Davis nodded to her and smiled at his visitors. "So, we're through here?"

"Yes sir. I've done all the damage I want to do today." Doctor Barrett released Danny's knee. "I hear it's a beautiful day out there. Go and enjoy it." Daniel beamed at her, showing both dimples.

Jon glanced at the two Generals. "So?"

Davis looked at O'Neill. "Well, I guess I'll go start that mountain of paperwork. It looks like this Daniel Jackson will be as work intensive as the other one."

O'Neill clapped his old friend on the shoulder. "Ah, well, but he's worth it, Paul, and you know it." He glanced at the two young men who were still by the gurney. "So, when are you two coming over for my famous grilled steaks? Daniel wants to meet you, Danny. He had some other commitments today but he's looking forward to comparing notes with you."

Danny looked totally embarrassed. "I'd like to meet him also." He glanced at Jon then plowed on. "Maybe I can help with some translations or at least identifying and dating artifacts that are brought in by other teams."

Davis nodded. "That would be very helpful I'm sure."

"Yeah, I don't think Daniel's ever really gotten caught up on his work here. Even after he retired from field duty you have to follow a path in his office to get to his desk," Jack commented dryly. He glanced at Davis. "Of course Danny here has to get his security clearance and he has to have an identity to do that."

Paul laughed. "I get your point, Jack. I get your point." He looked over at Jon. "Captain, you and your friend are dismissed. Come see me on Monday and we'll start processing Mister Doctor Daniel Jackson Junior here for his documentation. Just bring him and whatever name he wants to use with you."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Jon smiled fondly at the youngster standing by his side. "Go on and get dressed Danny, then let's go home."

Danny nodded at his friend and repeated the word longingly, "Home."

fin (for now)


End file.
